List of Quotes - Ryo Hazuki
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Ryo Hazuki. Like the other solo characters, he has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Segata Sanshiro Intro Solo Begin Solo Finish Victory Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Kage-Maru Intro *'Ryo': Let me show you the essence of Hazuki-style Ju-Jitsu! Kage-Maru: Taste the force behind Hagakure-style Ju-Jitsu. Akira: Amazing to think how two ju-jitsu styles can be different. Victory *'Kage-Maru': One must never skip basic practice if one truly desires victory. Ryo: Like my father said... He who masters the basics has mastered the core of all training! Akira: Well put. Perhaps I should start over from the beginning myself. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Chris': Heh, look at us, teaming up with a schoolboy. Ryo: Hey, I'm not just some kid. You need me to show my moves? Jill: It's a joke, Ryo. We know age doesn't mean a thing. Chrom & Lucina Intro *'Chrom': What is up, young soldier? How does it hang? Ryo: H-Hang? You need me to teach you how to play Hang-On? Lucina: You don't need to practice camaraderie right now, Father. Chun-Li & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Xiaoyu': These are strong foes... But we've got the advantage of youth! Ryo: Yeah, Xiaoyu, we've got vigor and idealism they can never touch! Chun-Li: Umm... You know I'm in earshot, right? Hello? Ciel Alencon & Nana Kouzuki Intro *'Nana': Want an Oden sandwich, Ryo? Can't fight on an empty stomach! Ryo: Thanks! Everyone ready? Let's get sweaty. Ciel: I only get sweaty if it's a mission requirement. Dante & Vergil Intro *'Vergil': What are you staring at, boy? Ryo: Would you like to play a game of Lucky Hit? Dante: Careful, kid. Demon luck is different from hunman luck. Demitri Maximoff & Morrigan Aensland Intro *'Demitri': I need more blood. Perhaps I'll snack on these fellows. Ryo: Do enemies actually taste good? Morrigan: Ho ho... I think milk would be more appropriate for you, schoolboy. Victory *'Demitri': Hmph. A trifle of an opponent. Morrigan: You said it. I should have stayed home and played video games with servants. Ryo: You guys can come to the arcade with me and play Hang-On! Ichiro Ogami & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Ryo': Even a starving hawk refuses to steal grain... Ichiro: Wise words. Dishonesty is never right, even in difficult times. Erica: Yay! Now that we've established our righteousness, let's do some violence! Victory *'Erica': Here we go, Ryo! Time for a victory pose! Ryo: I got this down! Ichiro: Bursting with energy! I like it! Jin Kazama & Kazuya Mishima Intro *'Ryo': Master the basics, and you have mastered the core of it all. Let's do this. Kazuya: Hazuki-style Jujitsu... Were those the words of Iwao Hazuki himself? Jin: Iwao... His father. Hmm. Victory *'Ryo': You guys are father and son, right? Why must you fight? Kazuya: Stupid kid. You actually believe in parental bonds? Jin: This is between the two of us. Don't butt in, Ryo. Kazuma Kiryu & Goro Majima Intro *'Ryo': Just one after the other! Maybe I should just run 'em all down with a forklift. Majima: Good initiative, Hazzy. Though I'd use a tank myself. Kiryu: Are you planning a war, Majima? Victory *'Ryo': Hey, do you guys know where sailors might hang out? Majima: Damn, son, you never shut up about sailors, do you. Kiryu: Kids these days have strange obsessions. I don't get it. Kite & Haseo Intro *'Ryo': The World, huh? That sounds awesome. I love sci-fi games like Space Harrier. Haseo: Wow. For such a young kid, you're really into the retro stuff Kite: I think I played that once. You never find working machines anymore, though... KOS-MOS & Fiora Intro *'Ryo': Harasaki... I promise I'll get through this! Fiora: Shulk... I will come back, I swear it! KOS-MOS: Shion... I... Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Xiaomu': Ryo! Remember your father's words: Be attitude for gains! Ryo: I will! Or wait, I don't remember him saying that... Reiji: Xiaomu, that's enough pew-pew games for you today. Ryu and Ken Masters Intro *'Ryo': Ryu, you remind me a lot of my father. Ryu: It's an honor to hear that, but I still have a long road ahead of me. Ken: Yup. Good thing our sensei is still around to pound some sense into you. Victory *'Ryo': I really need more moves. Do you have any scrolls on you? Ryu: Wait... You learn martial arts by READING? Ken: The Ken Masters karate-by-mail course might be up your alley! Sakura Shinguji & Gemini Sunrise Intro *'Ryo': Okay, let's do this! Hyahh! Gemini: Wowzers! A real live Japanese schoolboy! Sakura: Is that the part that amazes you? Strider Hiryu & Hotsuma Intro *'Ryo': Ninja skills, huh? Those look worth learning! Hiryu: No chance. Give it up. Hotsuma: I'm not so sure... There's more to this youth than it may seem. X & Zero Intro *'Ryo': Teach me your moves, please, X! I want to learn to release a ball of energy! X''': Er, I think you'd be better off asking more human martial artists. '''Zero: Heh. "X DEFEATED. YOU GOT... X-BUSTER." Yuri Lowell & Flynn Scifo Intro *'Flynn': Yuri, have you checked all your equipment? Yuri: I know we go way back, but that doesn't mean you can nag me! Ryo: Old friends... I'll be back soon enough, Harasaki. Zephyr & Vashyron Intro *'Zephyr': Fighting barehanded is only gonna get you so far, Ryo. Ryo: It's working for me. I'm pretty good at throwing darts, though. Vashyron: Fair enough. Even a pile of dog crap can be a weapon in the right hands. Category:Quotes